New Beginnings
by snow1685
Summary: Set after the new years kiss, both partners views on their changed relationship - has it really changed at all? OneShot


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything to with the X-Files; I do own this story but am not making any money from it.**

I would have thought that things would have been awkward for us when our relationship suddenly changed after seven years. But what I realized was that it had actually been a gradual progression. From day one we had been getting closer, learning new things about each other, becoming more and more comfortable in each other's space. 'I love that comfort'.

I thought after Mulder kissed me when it hit midnight that comfort may have dissipated. What with the enigmatic half smiles that followed, the questioning reflected in our eyes and the comment that "the world didn't end." However when he put his arm around me and we ended up back at his place things seemed back to normal. Although secretly I hoped that normal and comfortable weren't a trade off for forgetting the kiss ever happened.

It was now new year's day in the year 2000 and I was lounging around my partner's apartment drinking beer and watching old movies. The fireworks has stopped a while back and we now sat in relative silence. Not awkward silence, but mutual silence- something Mulder and I had perfected long ago.

The year 2000, it sounded so futuristic. Curious I let my mind wonder to what I thought I'd be doing in the by the time the year 200 came around. Sure I could have never imagined the path my life would take. I guess I thought that I'd be married, maybe with a kid, but still being independent through my career. Well true I didn't have a ring on my finger, but Mulder and my relationship was a lot like a marriage. I still had my career, even if it was in something I'd never expected. That left one thing - a child. I thought about it for a second and then decided not to dwell. It was a new year after all and at least for this one day only positive thoughts would be allowed.

Gradually my eyes re-focused on the TV and I yawned. Mulder turned and looked at me

"Tired?"

I shook my head. He narrowed his eyes. Finally I changed the shaking to a nod. Why bother? He knew me too well. Mulder patted his lap and I laid my down on his legs. Usually I just lulled to sleep on his shoulder, but hey, he had volunteered and frankly I was too exhauster to care. Brieftly I felt him play with my hair and then lean down to miss my cheek before my eyes closed and I let the familiarity of Mulder put me to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I grinned as Scully's breathing became deep and regular. Fighting zombie's and saving the world could really take it out of a girl. After she fell asleep I continued to watch the TV and play with her hair. It was comforting having her there, spending new year's with her.

I didn't have many close people in my life. But having Scully made up for that. My mind drifted as I realized that I'd never been with someone for seven years before. Whether we were in a romantic relationship or not, the fact was that I had continued a deep and meaningful relationship with a woman for nearly a decade.

No one knew me better then her. No one was there for me as much as she was. We had touched each other's lives in a way that I never would have imagined. I had kissed her and her lips had been just as smooth and soft as I had supposed them to be.

I was unsure how long I sat there, lost in my thoughts, my hands running through Scully's hair when she woke up and turned to look at me. Rolling onto her back her blue eyes slowly opened to take me in. I continued to play with her hair as her eyes focused properly and her mind reminded her where she was.

"Hi honeybunch." I murmured

She smiled, "Hi poopyhead."

I bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. 'Yep, just like before – soft and sweet.'

"What was that for?" she whispered, smile still in place

I shrugged, "For being you, for what you make me."

"What do I make you?" She asked, catching my hand in her own and watching our fingers intertwine.

"Whole. I've told you that before Scully. You make me a whole person."

She smiled and continued to gaze up at me. Then her brow furrowed, "You gonna stay with me?"

She sounded like a little girl.

"Of course Scully. When have I not?"

She raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to begin listing the occasions. A list that most likely Including earlier when I'd gone off to find the perpetrator alone and nearly gotten killed. I placed a finger on her lips.

"I'll try, I promise. It can be my new year's resolution."

Scully still looked doubtful.

"You know ultimately that I'm here for you don't you? That I'll always be with you."

She nodded sleepily and began to close her eyes again.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

She re-opened her eyes shot me a look of reckoning. If I hadn't kissed her last night I would have probably gotten a mouthful.

"Much as I love you falling asleep on me, and I have had many years of practice, my legs are falling asleep and I think that my body would like to join them. How about you go have a bath and we go to bed?"

Seemingly she was too tired to argue once again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Taking Mulder's hand I let him help me into a standing position and then watched as he maneuvered to do the same.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I watched him try to kick the kinks out of his long legs. I'd always felt a bit self-conscious after falling asleep on him. I mean who knew what I did in my sleep? What I said? What I looked like? He always teased me that I drooled and I always felt embarrassed that maybe I did.

He swiped my apology away with his hand like it was a pesky mosquito. Proceeding to the linen cupboard he pulled out a white fluffy towel. The same one I always used if I happened to stay at his place. I was starting to think that he'd actually bought it especially for me, as a peek into the cupboard showed that all of the other towels were old and shaggy.

He stopped to kiss me on the head before heading for his bedroom, calling out over his shoulder "Enjoy your bath; I know how much you love them." He was right- I did love a good soak.

It just seemed to be the only thing that worked for me. I stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind me, hanging the towel on the rack and filling up the bath. I tested the water with my fingers and smiled – perfect. Slipping out of my clothes I eased into the warm water and let it wash the day away. Well the zombie chasing, Mulder rescuing part anyway – not the kissing. No I let my mind drift off to that many times. Though I was regarded as a tom boy and an ice queen, deep down I was a romantic, and though Mulder's kisses had been caring rather then passionate, I thought that it was a very satisfying way to ease into this next phase of our relationship. It may not have suited everyone, but it suited us.

I realized that I'd been lost in thought when I suddenly noticed that the water was getting cold. Stepping onto the mat I wiped a spot on the fogged up mirror and studied my reflection. I'd tied my hair up into a makeshift bun to keep it from getting wet, however because of the length and type of my hair the steam had caused all of the strands to now go curly. With a sigh I also noticed the scratch marks on my neck – what I wouldn't give for one week of not being attacked by someone or something.

Realising that Mulder probably thought that I'd drowned I quickly wrapped the towel around me and opened the door. I didn't really have anything to sleep in but I could see that Mulder had already thought of that and laid one of his t-shirts on the end of the bed. He'd swapped his normal side of the bed to accommodate the sling on his right arm. He had obviously fallen asleep waiting for me. Quickly I untied my hair, stripped and pulled on the shirt and some panties. Then slide into the bed next to my partner. As I moved into his arms he murmured but didn't fully wake.

"Thought you'd gone down the plug hole."

I smiled, "No I was just off in my own little world."

"Mmm, glad you come back to mine." He whispered, kissing my softly

"Me too." I answered, before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
